


Under the Mistletoe

by gryvon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: He steps out and frowns at the other Avengers, all conspicuously hovering by the windows at the opposite side of the room. Clint's grin means nothing good. Bruce is far too interested in the cup of tea in his hands. Natasha meets his gaze, smirks, and very pointedly looks up.Tony looks up. Every available inch of the ceiling is covered in plastic mistletoe except, of course, the area the other Avengers are standing."Goddammit," Tony says, with feeling.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afincf_tirwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/gifts).



Tony isn't fashionably late to the Avengers Christmas party, only because JARVIS kicks him out of his lab by turning everything—including the lights—off. He's not sure who to blame for his AI's insubordination, besides himself for programming JARVIS to be a snarky bastard. He's going to go with Pepper. JARVIS probably learned from watching Pepper.

He meets a very confused Steve in the elevator. "This isn't where I asked to go," Steve says. He shifts to the side to make room for Tony. While Tony would love to press close to the good Captain, he doesn't want the old-fashioned no-homo Steve to punch him for going full homo.

"Where did you want to go?"

"The common room, for the party." The elevator obligingly lifts in the correct direction.

Tony raises an eyebrow and looks at one of the hidden cameras. "J? Are you pranking Steve?"

"My apologies, sirs," JARVIS says, his artificial voice smooth and even, "I felt this would be more expedient."

"Oh," Steve says. He shrugs and seems to accept the bald-faced lie. "Okay."

Tony knows better. Steve's apartment and most of the floors Steve would have likely been on are above the communal floor. Tony's lab is below it. He doesn't say anything, though, at least not yet. JARVIS is up to something and Tony has a good idea what it is, which means there's no way in Hell he's going to bring it up. That way lies danger and Steve finding out about the abysmally pathetic crush Tony's had on Steve since he was a kid. Even the epic tongue-lashing Steve gave him when they first met hasn't done much to curb his crush.

"I haven't celebrated a proper Christmas in a long time," Steve says, a small smile on his face.

Tony should offer some empty platitude but what comes out instead is, "I haven't either."

"Hopefully we can make some new Christmas traditions together, as a team."

The elevator doors thankfully open before Tony's mouth has a chance to spew out any embarrassing small talk, like the very specific person he'd like to make many new traditions with and not just for Christmas. 

He steps out and frowns at the other Avengers, all conspicuously hovering by the windows at the opposite side of the room. Clint's grin means nothing good. Bruce is far too interested in the cup of tea in his hands. Natasha meets his gaze, smirks, and very pointedly looks up.

Tony looks up. Every available inch of the ceiling is covered in plastic mistletoe except, of course, the area the other Avengers are standing.

"Goddammit," Tony says, with feeling.

Steve pauses mid-stride and stares at Tony with wide eyes and hurt expression.

Tony realizes how that could be taken and turns bright, bright red. "Shit!" he blurts. "Sorry. I mean, I didn't mean... I'm sure you're a perfectly good kisser. With women. Lovely women who are not me and I..." He waves his hand to clear the air of all the awful nonsensical words coming out of his mouth. "Ignore me and you can ignore the..." He gestures broadly at the ceiling. "It's stupid and I'm sure you don't want-"

The rest of Tony's babbling is cut off when Steve covers the distance between them in one large stride and plants his lips firmly on Tony's.

Oh.

One of Steve's hands settles on the small of Tony's back, holding him loosely while the other hand slides through the hair on the back of Tony's head. The press of Steve's lips against his is gentle and chaste. Steve's leaving him plenty of opportunities to pull away but that's the last thing Tony wants to do. He melts into it, pressing back and leaning in toward Steve's body.

Steve's the first to pull away. Tony blinks. He stares up at Steve, feeling dumb and a little shy. There's a faint blush on Steve's face. Steve steps away and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. I've just always wanted to do that."

"Oh." He feels like a fish, all wide-eyed blinking and open mouth.

"I hope I didn't offend you."

"What?" Tony shakes his head too fast. "No!" He coughs to cover his sudden nervousness and tries again in a more normal tone. "I mean, no, no offense here."

He glances over at the others. Clint grins back and raises two thumbs up. Natasha's smirking like this is all part of a plan well-executed. Bruce smiles softly, happily, and sips at his tea.

"We should probably-" Steve jerks his thumb toward the others.

"Yeah. Of course."

They manage one step before Natasha pointedly clears her throat.

Tony sighs, already dreading what else Natasha has in store. Or maybe not dreading, considering the kiss he'd received. "What?"

She points up. "Mistletoe."

Tony rolls his eyes. Steve looks confused and blushes. "We already did mistletoe," Tony says.

"This is different mistletoe."

"For the love of..." Tony glares at the offending ceiling full of mistletoe.

Steve touches Tony's arm lightly. Tony rolls his head to face Steve, whose blush has only gotten worse. "I, ah, I don't mind."

Tony blinks. "Oh." He licks his lips. Steve's eyes follow the movement of Tony's tongue like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "Well, I guess it's okay then."

They shuffle together and both reach for the other then abort. Steve pauses too long so Tony takes the lead this time. His fingers clutch the front of Steve's t-shirt, bringing him closer. Steve obligingly leans down and shares another chaste kiss.

Tony turns to Natasha. "Are we going to have to do this all the way over there?"

"Yes," Natasha answers with a smirk.

Tony shrugs and grins at Steve. "You game?"

Steve smiles back. His blush fades as his confidence grows. "I'm game."

They trade kisses, taking turns initiating as they slowly cross the room step by step. It's almost a shame when they reach the others and escape the mistletoe. Tony drops onto the couch, pleased when Steve chooses the seat next to him. Their hands meet in the middle.

Clint fetches presents from under the tree, making piles in front of Bruce and Natasha and a third pile for himself.

"Where's ours?" Tony frowns. He doesn't care if there are any for him—though he admits he'll be a little hurt if there aren't—but he knows for a fact that he put something under the tree for Steve.

Natasha's grin can only be described as wicked. "You have to go get them." She points to four points scattered around the room. Tony cranes his neck over the back of the couch and sure enough, there are pairs of presents at each location. He blames Steve's lips for not noticing them sooner.

Steve stands and holds a hand out to help Tony up. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." This, Tony thinks, may be the best present of all.


End file.
